


Cold Shivers

by WhiteNabi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Creation, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Fantasy Fulfillment, Genocide, Hurt/Comfort, Imagination, M/M, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Possibly Unrequited Love, Psychological Horror, Serial Killers, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteNabi/pseuds/WhiteNabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Some ideas dapple from the Goosebumps movie, however each character is solely my own creation.* </p>
<p>There are many children with great imaginations. Most make up lovely, beautiful fantasies. Rien does not. His stories are of the twisted kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Me versus them

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first story on AO. I hope I don't completely fail. Also, just remember, this story is not for the light of heart, but the dark of mind.

A dreary boy looked out from the window, taking in the world outside with a stride. To him, even the pebbles and bugs of the earth seemed daunting. His name was Rien, and only once had this youth ever braved the wilderness of the suburbs. 10 minutes it was, as he stopped to a nearby park where other boys his age played baseball. Their tanned bodies and vigorous sweat was a stark comparison to Rien. No one had even noticed the pale, trembling outsider. 

But now, Rien did not dare attempt another bout of bravery. Instead he continued to feel discontent looking at kids even younger than him playing oh so cheerfully. Meanwhile he was stuck in his empty house. His parents were out, both devoting themselves to their stressful, yet pleasureful adult lives. 

All the pitiful boy could do was glance up to meet the eyes of a sparrow from the window. After the bird gained eye contact, it shivered intensely and flew away. To it, the child’s eyes were so dark and unworldly. The boy sighed, “Even birds reject me..." The restless boy moved onto other distractions. After a non-stop binge reading of his "stupid, childish books", he switched onto his parent's collection. He was grateful that they pretended to be scholarly. In order to impress guests, they had a notable collection of classics that they never read a word of. 

His young age of 12 did not deter his understanding of the complex concepts of adultery and betrayal. In fact, stories with disturbing and dark plots were what he enjoyed the most. He grinned at the stupidity of humanity and the poor judgments that fools make. He took all the ugliness with willingness. Something that many normal adults would ignore or turn their backs on. 

This was how Rien would spend his summer. Pouring over books after books. This time period in his life was lonely, yet peaceful, but his later experiences would only prove further to him of humanities' wickedness.

First year of middle school as the new kid. Horrible experience of course. Bullies didn't hurt him, they ignored him. Targets of bullies as well. Pariah of the lowest social hierarchy ignored him like the plague. Every word he said was dismissed carelessly, as if his very existence was an unnecessary afterthought. It was like constantly being reminded that not only you were insignificant compared to Lebron James or Barack Obama, but you were even lower than your simpleminded peers. YOU ARE NOTHING. NO ONE. Isolation can make people go crazy, it truly can. However it would take a little more than this to make Rien crack. 

It couldn't be helped though. It is human nature to feel awkward or avoid eye contact when you walk past that special needs kid. It is human to feel fear or disgust when you see that creep hanging back at the end of the movie theater. For Rien's classmates, that was exactly what he was to them. It's not like he was physically unattractive or made weird gestures, it was those startling eyes of his. Soul-sucking eyes that reminded people of all the terrible thing they did. Which pretty much meant everyone avoided him.

After all there is not one human in this world who has not made a bad mistake. 

But how could poor Rien understand this? He had always felt mournful that Timmy, the next door neighbor kid was adored and loved. That pets like bunnies and dogs seemed to be awwed and ooohed over. Given warm affections and cherished feelings... Yes Rien did abhor people, but how else should he feel when all that is returned is aversion? 

After another birthday alone. Rien felt more anger and hurt than ever before. Not one person spoke to him today. Not even when the announcements in school called him out that it was his special day. His parents were both drunk in some cruise ship somewhere. His usual calm face, was flushed red with emotions. He didn't cry, but he needed to vent his anger somewhere. Finding the old typewriter from the attic (his parents never bought him any electronics), he pounded a story with a might that one would not believe from his tiny body. He was viciously thrashing on the keys with such force that the "a" key popped out. (It was an easy fix though). 

He wrote a story of violence, wickedness, and horror. His main character was someone he would idolize if he were real. It was an older man with confidence in his step. Someone who wasn't fearful of committing dark, inhumane acts. After venting out through his story, he felt a wave of peace draw over him. As if all the pressure had lifted, and his sufferings were insignificant. 

From then on, Rien's life of stress was quickly released as soon as he reached the typewriter. His imagination ran wild and he began to write even more twisted stories, and he made more characters. A girl who could detach her limps, and loved mass murders. A psychotic little boy who enjoyed controlling people. Yes, Rien reveled in his ability to express raw monstrosity.


	2. "It's Alive!!!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rien's wish comes true. Good for him. I think...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is when all hell breaks loose.

Today was a sunny bright day. As Rien walked to school, he could hear snippet's of small conversations here and there. It honestly annoyed him a lot. He felt that whether Heather should cut her hair or not, sounded like a ridiculous thing to discuss. He wondered if Heather herself, really thought it was interesting. That thought quickly cut short when Timmy, his neighbor, yelled out obnoxiously in a fit of red faced laughter. Timmy and his friends surrounded this mousy boy, pummeling him down with words that made Rien's heart stop short. 

For a moment, Rien thought about doing the good thing and helping someone, but his heart felt cold. He remembered that one time he had called out to someone meekly. It was during lunch as he sat in the floor. There were no open tables except for the one were mousy boy had sat alone. He got up and asked quietly to the boy, "Please, just this once...m-may I sit with you?" Instead all he got was a cruel look of disdain. 

No, he would not save this boy. But it seems that mousy boy didn't really need any saving at all. A loud ringing pierced Rien's ear, as he turned around to see a little wisp of smoke coming out from a gun. It seemed that the poor bullied boy shot Timmy right in his smug chiseled face. Everyone screamed and chaos ensured. Everyone ran in all sorts of directions, except for the gun holder, frozen in fear. Mousy boy lost it, if he was going all out, he was gonna go out with revenge. He started shooting randomly, taking out students here and there. "See what you f*ckin' people made me do?! I'm sick of all your fake sh*t!" Rien felt a slight sense of panic, but his emotions shut down from the scene, and he started to write a story by hand on the concrete like a possessed man.

It just seemed to pour out word for word, as he drowned out the cries and screams for help. Mousy boy's cries of anger. The teachers coming out, demanding to know what was going on. After writing out a paragraph, all of a sudden Mousy boy's attention was suddenly grabbed by him. The shooter watched Rien with disbelief, like this was all a dream...why else would that loner be so calm? He looked into Rien's eyes and saw nothing but darkness. It drove him insane, like his actions were crashing down as a harsh reality. 

He started screaming even louder, "Stop! Stop looking at me like that!! Y-you monster!" Mousy boy had a clear shot of Rien, and he did it with great relief as he saw Rien crumble down... his body looking ethereal. Crimson blood enveloped him and the white pages he had written on. As the shooter watched, dazed, he was knocked out by someone.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Rien woke up disorientated. As his lashes twitched, and his eyes opened, he saw that it was night, and he was in a strange white room. He felt like someone had stuffed him with drugs, and left him with an aching pain. He could barely think straight with the massive headache. He turned his head to the slight shadow covering his view. He was too dizzy to understand, but he was left with the strong impression that a man who's presence would never be ignored stood near him. He felt his hair gently caressed, with warm spreading inside him. When was the last time someone had touched him so gently? The man spoke dreamily, "Rest. From now on, you will never be alone." Rien drifted off, happier than he had ever been. 

A girl's soft voice spoke up, "Is he asleep?"

The man nodded, "Where is Faux?"

She replied, "He's sulking outside. He is disappointed that only you got to speak to Rien. As am I as well."

He chuckled, "You will get your chance, from now on, we can all be one big happy family."

The door creaked open, "Hey Ruine, Deces, am I the only one who really wants to take revenge on that freak who shot Rien?"

"Not at all. Let's go tear him to pieces. "


	3. New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rien meets the psychopaths.

Rien felt a chilly hand go over his forehead, awakening him from his slumber. It was disappointing to him, that it was only a nurse. 'Was it all a dream?', he wondered. The nurse spoke slowly to him as if he was deaf, "H-ello R-ie-n. Are y-ou o-k now?" He tersly replied, "Yes I am fine sir, but why exactly am I here?" 

"Ah... well you see...one of your classmates, Rupert, had well...umm shot you down."

Rien dismissively replied, "Did anyone visit me last night?"

The nurse smiled sympathetically, "I'm sorry Mr.Clairent. No one did, but I'm sure your parents will see you as soon as they can."

Rien was starting to feel panic, he thought that he could trust the man he saw last night, but all his hopes were left sour..

Mistaking Rien's shell-shocked face for trauma from the incident, the nurse quickly spoke up, "By the way, it turns out only one of your classmates sadly passed away. So don't worry, a lot of kids made it out safe."

The boy turned his pitch dark eyes towards the nurse, startling him. Gradually, the nurse felt oddly uncomfortable, and excused himself with a lie. 

Rien was glad that he left. The nurse always seemed to assume that Rien cared for his parents and classmates. when in all honestly, he felt a sort of connection to mousy boy, or as others called him, Rupert. He couldn't help but get the slightest inkling that if not for his stories, he would have been the one to shoot Jimmy first. 

It gave him cold shivers, remembering the shrieks and bloody cries of murder.. But most of all he found himself thinking of his irrational actions. How could he be so foolish to write his story in the middle of an attempted massacre? And why did he feel so at peace?

By this time a doctor interrupted his rest, as she came in to do a quick check up. Luckily, the bullet had only grazed an artery, which explained the blood loss, but it wasn't very serious. 

He was quickly patched up and sent home. His mother, whom he referred to as Caroline, was very upset. 

"Jeez, just once! OK kid? Can you try and avoid standing out like the freak you are? Your father and I were gonna go to the Bahamas for god's sake. Our vacation is ruined!!"

"S-sorry Caroline."

"Don't sorry me, say that to my thousand dollars blown away!"

After she quickly dropped him off, she went away hoping to get a refund and leave ASAP. Rien felt restless being alone.He stared into the dark building that was his home, and felt a dread stir inside him.

He walked to his room, and was shocked to see a little girl and boy, sleeping right next to each other on his bed. They looked like angelic cherubs. They looked to be human, yet too perfect to be real. He cautiously approached them, before shaking the girl gently. She stirred as did her companion, and their eye's lit up like Christmas lights. 

"Aw Rien, I'm so happy to finally meet you! This is like a dream come true!", the girl said, tearing up a bit. 

The boy, sweet as pie, came up and hugged him fiercely and tight, "You smell as nice as I imagined. Like Apricot's and sunflowers."

This led the normally touch-deprived boy blushing red with the overwhelming warmth of these two. 

The girl spoke up, "My name is Ruine, and this cheeky boy over here is Faux. Deces, is coming soon, but he is off on business. That's too bad for him, he was actually the most excited to see you."

After getting over the initial shock, Rien spoke up, "I'm very glad to see that I have company, however my parents did not mention that any guests would be staying over."

Faux giggled like a bell chime, "Silly Rien, we are the characters from your stories." 

Ruine complained,"I know you're our creator, but really? Why did you name me Sara? Don't you think it's cool that we have french names like you now?"

Although Rien found himself more and more confused, he found these odd children charming. He was willing to throw away common sense, if it could mean he would no longer be lonely. Besides, they were too similar to the characters in his story, it was hard not to believe them.

He was startled when he felt large arms wrap behind him, someone breathing into him intensely. He turned around to see the man he had always wanted to be, to see someone even better than he had ever imagined.

Deces whispered to him, with his soft, wet mouth lightly touching Rien's ears. Rien felt tingly as Deces spoke, "Rien, you are everything I've ever wanted, so perfect." 

Rien blushed to think that Deces had the same thoughts as him. 

Deces smiled at the two younger children, and gave them the "good news", "I got rid of the evidence, no need to worry about Rupert anymore." 

Rien shivered at the cruelty in Deces' voice and questioned him. 

Instead, Faux answered him, "It was great Rien!! Just like the stories you've written, it was gruesome. We tore him apart, ligament by ligament, pouring acid onto him, and even feeding him worms!!"

Ruine nodded, "That was so worth it. To see his agonizing face, hehe, I really enjoyed it."

Deces grabbed Rien's arm tightly, "It was a pleasant experience destroying the bastard who hurt you. But you'll never have to worry now. I'll always protect you."

Rien felt somewhat fearful and pitied Rupert, but he considered, Isn't this what he had always wanted? To Take revenge on the world?


	4. Shopping Spree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rien and the psychopaths go on a shopping spree that was...disastrous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little light fluffy chapter to introduce their personalities. And just maybe a little dark at the end.

Since school was closed down for a week, the psychopaths greedily took up Rien's time. As a solitary, quiet boy, he stayed holed up in his house.

Ruine thought it was high time that Rien introduced the hotspots to them, and dragged out the whole gang with her. 

"This is quite excited! I'm glad to get some fresh air and see if some fresh meat are hanging around here", Ruine spoke cheerfully. Luckily for the townspeople, many citizens had been smart not to leave their houses.

After a few blocks around the neighborhood, Faux whined, "This is boring, nothing like the Hallowsville where we live."

Ruine spoke up to lighten the mood, "Oh Rien, darling, bring us to the nearest shopping mall, I want to get a new corset and bows."

"Yuck, shopping?", Faux whined again.

Rien himself agreed, he did not feel like interacting with salespeople, plus he doubted a store would have the clothing Ruine was interested in.

However, Deces patted Rien's silky hair with a dreamy smile, "Yes Rien, we should go. I would really like to see how beautiful you look in different clothes."

The boy blushed, knowing he had drab, gloomy clothing. Wanting to please Deces, he nodded, and they headed off to the department store. 

 

Rien was embarrassed, walking around with this band of oddly dressed psychopaths, but he soon found out that they drew attention in a different way. Instead of repulsion, people looked at them with admiration. They found Faux and Ruine to be a cute gushing pair, and Deces as the handsome bachelor all the woman thirsted for. Literally, you could see them salivating as he walked passed them.

Rien felt self-consious as if he didn't belong, all the admirers seemed to slide their eyes away from him and stare at his companions.

Deces was approached by a beautiful young girl, who was failing at flirting as she was too at awe with his looks. He dismissed her coldly, yet somehow still managed to swoon her over, even with the rejection. 

"What a disgusting cow," he mumbled as they walked away. Reaching for Rien, surprisingly out of character, he whispered, "Comfort me Rien, purify me with your touch." 

Rien blushed as he reached out shyly for Deces' hand. They continued to walk like that, when Ruine screamed. "Look!! It's perfect!!" It was a costume store, where a doll like outfit, full of ribbons and pink stood out in display.

Wanting to be brotherly like, Rien approached it. He looked at the price tag, and frowned. He had brought his allowance, but it was so meager compared to the price.

He laughed nervously, before Faux held his hand comfortably. He smiled with his cute little dimples and said, "Don't worry, big sister Ruine well get it just fine." 

Ruine discretly detached her right arm, as it began to crawl towards the dress lithely, taking it from its mannequin. 

It was a bad timing though, as the store clerk just came to change the mannequin into a maid outfit. She screamed bloody murder before pointedly looking at Ruine, who was doing a poor job of hiding the fact that she had no arm. 

Before the mall police came, she managed to attach it quickly, making the store clerk look crazy in front of everyone. 

One police officer walked away saying, "Just another one of those wanna be fantasy chicks, who thinks that voodoo is real." 

Rien scowled, he didn't really like when others judged someone without clearly knowing the person. 

The girl walked up to him, probably thinking he looked like the weakest link, Rien thought.

She spoke loudly and clearly, with staightforward eyes, "I know what I saw, and I saw something that should not be here."

Rien was shaken from her words, that was the first time a real human looked into his eyes, and hadn't been repulsed.

Deces pushed her away from Rien, furious. 

He started to pull Rien away from him, "That whore, would you like me to kill her? Do you see how she treats us unjustly? Your family? It's best that you stay away from other humans, they're dangerous."

With Deces gripping him so tightly, that his nails broke the skin on Rien's shoulder, Rien had a brief thought to who exactly was more dangerous.

Their trip now gone to spoils, left everyone in a bad mood. 

Plus no sooner than that, Faux had taken money from a cash register so indiscreetly, that even his innocent smile couldn't get him out of it. They were banned from the mall...

They got their revenge later that night, with the psychopaths using their skills to steal all the valuable goods and clothings that they wanted. Killing a couple guards here and there. Ruine got her dress, Faux had his toys and money, and Deces got some debonair items that all sophisticated men should have. 

He also poured many compliments to Rien's new clothing. 

Slightly guilty, Rien felt so blessed anyways. The rush knowing that the silky pj's he was wearing was stolen goods, made him giggle a little. 

That night however, he woke up from the incessant ringing of the telephone. He tried to pick it up without waking anyone. His father, Jean-Claude spoke softly, "Sorry to wake you up kiddo." 

Rien was startled by his father's unusually kind voice, and felt his heart slightly tingle. "Hello, Papa" he whispered to his father. He grew nervously anxious, as he was only to refer to him as Jean-Claude. However his father seemed undeterred by his slip-up.

"We hit the jackpot tonight! Apparently after hearing how your a victim in the recent Shankshaw middle school shooting, the organizers have offered to give us a free paid vacation for all three of us. How does going to the Bahamas sound? We'll be picking you up t-." The phone line stopped. 

"Big brother Rien? Why'd you answer the phone? Those people, are they going to take you away from us?" 

The little boy Faux looked extremely saddened by this thought. At any point in time, Rien might have thought this was adorable, but right now he only felt chilled.

"Deces was really angry when he heard what you called that man. So mad, a few moments later he destroyed the phone line." 

Rien was startled when he was picked up by Deces, who gave him light kisses everywhere. "Time for bed", the man said cheerfully with a small hint of anger.

He carried Rien to his parent's bedroom and claimed that this would be their room from now onwards.

The tired boy struggled to sleep with Deces' body holding him tightly, but eventually the warm drew him to sleep.

Meanwhile in the other room where the two children lay, the young ones spoke quietly. 

" I'm worried Faux, what if Rien tries to leave us for those two adults? I can't imagine life without him!"

He smiled at Ruine reassuringly, "Don't worry, Deces promised to take care of those mean nasty adults!! Besides, he would never let Rien leave."

They fell asleep happily, glad that their creator would most likely stay forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deces is the daddy, Rien's the mommy. And they have two loving kids...jk


	5. Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deces decides to take control of the situation.

Rien panicked as soon as he woke up. He went downstairs to see his "new family" was sitting calmly eating dinner.

"Good Evening!" everyone said quite cheerfully. 

Feeling a bit frustrated he responded, "Why are you guys so calm, my parents could be coming back any time!"

Ruine shook her head in disapproval, "Silly boy, while you've slept away the whole day, Deces has already taken care of that. Right now your parents are swimming away on the beaches of the bahamas."

"That's right, my dear Rien," smiled Deces widely, "Why don't you get dressed in the new clothes we bought? We are going out to celebrate my new job."

Now Rien was really confused, how much had happened while he was asleep? His parents never came to pick him up and now Deces has gotten a job? 

He wanted to question them all further but felt a great urge to clear up his drowsiness after having slept so long. Rien hurried upstairs to take a quick shower.

As soon as he left, Ruine sharply questioned Faux, "Did you get rid of the sleeping powder?" 

He cheekily replied, "Hehe, I didn't. It could be useful for another occasion."

"Good thinking," Deces nodded, "Just keep it hidden well, if Rien was ever to find out, it would destroy everything."

The two younger children nodded furiously, intimidated by the older man's tone. Although they were all creatures of the night, now that Deces had become alive, he was growing more sinister and cruel. He was becoming more than the limited figment of a 13 year old boy's imagination. With his own growing need to shelter Rien away, it was becoming difficult for Deces to hid his budding desires for power and ...his creator.

After Rien had finished tidying himself up, they all walked outside, to see a Lamborghini, a car worth millions of dollars.

Although Rien doesn't know much about cars, from the way everyone orgasmed from just watching them drive in it, he made a strong guess that it cost more than his house. 

To make things even more uncomfortable for the boy, Deces drove them all out to a five star restaurant. The fancy wine glasses and attractive servers, daunted Rien, but everyone else seemed casual with the treatment.

Looking at the prices for each dish, made Rien's head explodes from the ridiculous prices. After seeing how the boy refused to order anything, Deces was going into an unpleasant fit. He made a show out of complaining to the owners. He finally calmed down when Rien pretended to enjoy the cavier very much. 

Eating their dinner in an awkward silence, the nervous boy finally asked the questions that have been on his mind since this morning.

Deces smiled dreamily, the way that caused girls to fall all over him, "Rien why can't you just enjoy your time. Are you asking me this because you abhor your quail? I'll complain right away."

"No! It's not because of that...it's just that all this money...it's making me lightheaded and fearful."

Deces was bursting with joy, he couldn't believe how adorable his little creator was acting. Ha! To think that Rien was worried over such an insignificant detail made him all the more endearing. 

Faux shared the same thoughts as well, "Relax, big brother, you can be so charmingly silly! You've made Deces this way. You've made all of us so perfectly." 

Ruine continued from there, "We're at the top of the food chain, all these human's are just stepping stones to serve us."

All of a sudden Rien's expensive cashmere sweater seemed to tighten around his neck. He was becoming painfully aware that perhaps he did not fit in with these flawless beings he had created. Murderous and intelligence were not safe combinations.

Deces grabbed his hand, and kissed it passionately, "It's all for you, whatever you desire will be yours. I'll give anything to make you happy."

Rien turned away from the adoring want plainly displayed in the older man's silver clear eyes. After being ignored for many years by others, Deces stare gave Rien tingles of warmth and a loving ache, but it also made him feel uneasy. 

Rien felt even more unsettled by what Deces demanded next. 

"By the way... I don't want you to go back to school anymore."

...

In the backyard of Rien's house, two adult, a man and a woman, screamed and scratched the wooden boards that surrounded them. They were 10 feet underground, with heavy dirt piling over their coffin. Losing oxygen little by little, knowing the inevitable, they gradually lost themselves into silence, pain, and...darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the ending to this chapter wasn't too disturbing. Even writing it down, I felt it was too chilling. Oh well.


	6. Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The perspective of this chapter will be from Charlie Sheen. He is no one special. Just a background character who just happens to meet his total opposite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place when Rien is "sleeping" aka drugged. This is a side story, so you can skip it if you want.

My life has been a series of boring events. I've had no obstacles to hinder me, nor any notable achievements. My father was a door to door salesman and my mother a part-time clerk. With no goals, I randomly selected business as my major. I married a dull woman, who just like me was searching for security, not romance. 

The difference between her and I, was she divorced me and found her true calling in life as a yoga instructer. Before she had made her final move out with our daughter, she told me, "You're a boring man, but maybe you'll get lucky and find the right one."

It has been two years since then, and only right now am I finally going through a major crisis. My company is broke, with nothing left to pay the employees. Our stocks cost zil, and no one was willing to buy them.

I'd only just finished packing my stuff ready for life of unemployment, when our boss came in with a crooked smile. 

"I know many of you have been working here for years, and I am sorry to have laid off all of you without a last paycheck. Luckily, just now I've recieved an offer to buy all our stocks, so come by my office to pick up your earnings."

A shallow cheer went around the room, as a measly couple dollars wasn't enough to make up for losing a job, but at least it was something. 

As I headed towards the chairman's office, phones started ringing off from the few lines that were still connected. 

As several employees started to answer them, a frantic flurry of callers were demanding a homeland security system be installed as soon as possible. 

One employee cries out, "Everyone, look at your phones, apparently there has been a terrorist attack in the national building nearby!"

Instead of a moralistic reaction, the boss immediately grinned, "I'm gonna have to buy out the stocks again! We're back in business."

A door opened from the back room, and a man, too impossibly attractive to be a businessman, yet oddly noble enough to be percieved as such, entered the room.

"Not with you as the head, Mr. Trevare, but with me, I think this company can blossom into bigger business."

The chairman scolded, "What makes you think this company is yours?"

The man looked mockingly down upon my boss, the shorter man, "I own all your stocks, and I'm certain none of your employees would want to work for a man who wasted all the company's savings on a Lamborghini."

Mr.Trevare looked more beet red, with sweat perspirating from his wrinkled forehead to his queasy double chin.

"Who told you all these lies about me?"

"You're wife, the secretary. She is quite a darling, she even gave me your car, after we had discussed about your infidelity. But don't worry about her, she's decided to move in with your brother."

Mr.Trevare looked around the room, as everyone, including I, stared at him with disgust and fury. He crumbled weakily and scampered off yelling, "I'll have someone pick up my stuff Sunday!"

Our new employer replied back, "Ah, also all your household employees quit this morning."

Mr.Trevare responded with a loud slam to the door.

The man directed his attention to us, "I'm sorry for making a scene. I am Mr.Clairent. Unlike your previously boss, I'm not an embazzler, in fact I'll be granting a raise to the top 5 employees who make the top of our sales."

A large cheer graced through the company floor.

His eyes scanned across the room, and meet with mine. Me, a shadow of a person, who had never been worth the attention of someone so rambunctious and exhilarating as him.

"I'd like to ask, would you be my secretary?"

I have never been more flattered in my entire life. Not even when my ex-wife agreed to my proposal. I eagerly answered, "Yes."

Afterwards I was left shocked at myself for agreeing, the situation seemed so laughably crazy, yet for some reason this Mr.Clairent managed to make everything feel so right.

He requested me in the office alone, and in there he asked me why he choose me.

Nervous at getting the attention of this esteemed man, I replied cautiously, "Just by chance, sir?"

He smiled at me, dazzling it was with his naturally white blinding teeth. 

"I've seen tons of men like you actually. Men with no sense of purpose. But do not think of it as a fault, but as an opportunity. You're a fresh seed, only just now sprouting the hidden potential to become someone great."

Mr.clairent trailed off into silence, making me sink down in my head, the greatness this man is offering me to become. Honestly, I didn't care for this company, but I just wanted to be praised by this man. This thought reminded me of words said by my ex-wife, "...you'll get lucky and find the right one."

Just now seeing this man, I felt like I could devote my life into him. I could see it now. This man will accomplish many praiseworthy achievement, and me right by his side.

He interrupted my daydreams saying, "Charlie Sheen? I must leave now, your in charge."

A surge of happiness in me glowed that he would give me such power. Feeling confident and more brave, I asked, "What exactly do you plan to do from here on?" 

With his golden smile he answered, "I'm meeting up for a family dinner with my beloved."

Although I felt jealous of his family for grabbing his glorious attention, I still felt assured that I held significance from gaining his trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Charlie, he doesn't know of Deces' manipulations.


	7. Feuds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rien's new family gets into some issues they try to resolve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets an itty, bitty steamy scene.

"No! I refuse!!" Rien hated his superficial teachers and students, but it was necessary to achieve his dreams of becoming an author. He just had to at least pass high school, then he could forget those years of isolation and term papers forever.

But at his refusal, the older man felt shocked, why would Rien ever want to spare even a moment away from Deces? They were content and prosperous, there was no reason for the boy to go out of his way to work out his precious poor hands. Deces scowled, what was the point of trying to isolate Rien from the outside world, if he didn’t even want to be?

Ruine could see an explosion of emotion was about to burst out in an argument between the two males, so she expressed her preposition. After all it was her duty as the peacemaker of the family to making things amicable again.

“Now why don’t you two gentlemen calm down. There is no need to get huffy here. Why don’t we let Rien finish middle school? You’ll be busy with your new job anyways, besides me and Faux could watch over him...isn’t that right?”

The adorable boy tipped over his head in a swift nod as he approved of the plan. “Yeah! I want to got to school with Rien too! We'll keep him safe!”

However their approval meant nothing to Deces, all he had echoing in his head were childish obsessive thoughts, “Mine, mine, mine, MINE, he’s mine, he doesn’t need anyone, nobody else can see Rien, nobody but-.” His trail of thought ended by the look of utter bliss that Rien expressed. His heart lurched and the older man tried to keep control of himself from pouncing on the boy, right then and there. 

He sighed mournfully, “Alright, he’s about to graduate in a few months, that’s enough time for me to teach my puppet secretary how to do all the dirty work for me. BUT only on one condition, Rien. You must obey any request I tell you tonight.”

Somewhere deep in his mind, Rien question the oddity of his request. However, his hesitation quickly dissipated after the man give a little squeeze of his hand. It vaguely reminded him of that one rare time when his mother had gently touched him when his arm was bleeding. 

“Yes, thank you Deces.” 

He gave him a little warm peck on the cheek, causing Deces to feel the warmth tingle all throughout his body. Feeling a little special of himself, the man gleamed with pride, only to feel spiteful of the other two, as they too received little pecks accordingly.

Driving them home eagerly, Deces commanded the other two to leave them at privacy, which the two little children did unsurely. 

Holding on to his significant, Deces lead Rien to the parent’s room, which just so happens to have a glamourous bed. 

So as Rien nervously glanced around the room, he asked, “Hey....uhh so what do you wanna do?”

“I want to strip you.”

Rien was startled by the request, so much that he started choking, coughing from his own spit.

“I didn’t mean to startle you, I meant, I would like to try to dress you in your pajamas.”

“Yeah, I guess that’s fine...”

Rien waited patiently as Deces took of his sweater slowly, only feeling a little uncomfortable with the man examining every bit of his chest. As the man carefully started to take of his pants, Rien stopped him saying, “This is a little weird, I’d rather change myself.”

The boy started to turn his back on the other and change, but not before Deces growled at him, “Your promise, you have to keep it.”

Althought Deces grabbed hold of Rien’s body violently, the younger started to act strangely curious. He began to touch the older, feeling up his chest lightly, making Deces feel tingly with excitement at this attention. Noticing the man’s intense stare, Rien blushed, but continued to rest his head against Deces’ chest. 

The boy smiled, “It’s amazing how you have warm blood floating in your body and a beating heart. Was it really me that did such a thing?”

Deces smiled in return, he felt that with Rien’s present interest, the boy’s refusal earlier, didn’t mean anything important. Rien feels the same love as him.

He became more rushed with attachment, wanting to touch Rien right now. That’s why it bewildered him greatly as Rien started to walk away. 

“Where are you going? I still have my command unfulfilled”, he leaning in so close that their noses touched and whispered, “You still have one article of clothing you’re still wearing.”

Rien refuses, "Ah that area's not good.. i don't want you to see-"

But with the man’s overpowering strength, he took it off immediately, revealing the boy’s bare, sensitive body.

“NO! Deces what are you doing let me GO!”, the events quickly escalated as Deces pushed him roughly onto the bed, nipping his neck, leaving a hickey. The man ignored Rien’s pleas and cries, continuing to touch everywhere. The boy’s sobs warranted alarm, as he cried out, “RUINE, FAUX, please don’t let him do this to me! Please, I don’t want this, ughh…”

The older man became furious, wasn’t his affections shared? The refusal boiled down to anger, as he pressed against Rien’s soft mouth so hard, that it almost broke the boy’s jaw.

“No, Deces stop doing that", the two little children came rushing in to save their beloved creator, angry, now witnessing the scene before them.

The children blocked Deces away, as Faux fled with Rien, who was sobbing and stumbling away in fear.

A furious Deces was left with the small, pale little girl who had a strong defiant look. 

“We were suppose to protect him! He’s been suffering all his life! So why do you let your feelings get in the way of his happiness?”

“But what about me? I want him to love me so badly it's overwhelming me. You don’t know what it’s like having him constantly in my every thought, every dream.”

The man went down to his knees in sorrow, wondering if he ruined a chance with Rien forever. Ruine felt sympathetic. She did know what it was like, because she loved Rien too. But she would never tell anyone of her feelings, because Deces would definitely kill her.

As the two miserable creations wallowed in their loss of love, the two other boys that had escaped, ran to the other room, locking it.  
“Rien, it’s alright, I’ll protect you.” Rien was shocked at the considerate words the smaller boy said to him. He chuckled softly, “I-I’m ok now. Thanks for your concern.” 

The little boy nodded cutely, although in his thoughts, Faux was just glad that he had Rien all to himself tonight. He fell asleep swiftly, but the older boy stayed up deep in thought and fear. 

‘What would happen if Deces tried that again? What if he wanted more than I could offer him?’  
Thus with this thought in mind, Rien gained a gradual plan in his head. He could create another character from his story...someone who would be strong enough to go against Deces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got deleted twice. It was hard to rewrite it, but I tried my best. :'(


	8. Defiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plans are in motion, but what's hindering Rien from planning them out?

Never in his life did he think it was possible, but Rien just wanted a moment to himself, IN ISOLATION. The strained relationship with Deces lead to tense moments between the two. While Deces tried to pamper Rien with gifts of flowers, chocolates, and romantic poems, it only distanced them further, with the boy finding them off putting. 

Even Charlie Sheen was startled by his faultless boss, Mr. Clairent’s menacing moods.

“Hello Sir, is everything alright today?”

The man give him a reassuring smile, while mentioning in a slightly pained voice, “My love has been rather distant lately. It’s a cause of stress, but nothing I can’t handle.”

Charlie felt a pang of jealousy whenever his boss mentioned “this beloved”, but it hurt even more to see him so down. What sort of crazy person would ever reject this piece of artwork?

“Wive’s are always angry about random matters. If you reassure your love, without a doubt, she will fall back in your arms. It didn’t work with my wife, but with your refined characteristics, you can lull even the most irritated banshee.”

Deces' slowly nodded, gaining confidence from Charlie's words, “Yes, I’m certain that my....wife would never think of leaving me. I’ve given everything to make them happy.”

But Deces’ frustration only grew as Ruine and Faux, the little brats, kept getting in his way. All of Rien’s energy was put into them. Going to school, was a tireless task, but not a thankless one. The two little grumbling children wanted everything set up perfectly. 

Rien tried his best making a banana split pancake with silly faces on it, as they requested, but it took a while to get the chocolate syrup even slightly decent. The two kids didn’t complain while eating the crooked smiley face pancakes. They loved Rien too much for that.

Deces wasn’t pleased. In his smile-yet not smile face, he told the kids in a not very polite way to get someone else to cook. As fearful as Rien was approaching Deces since the incident, he quietly remarked, “I’d rather make the food, instead of eating from a 5 star chef hired from dirty money.”

Keeping his temper in check, Deces grudglingly pleaded, “I just want your time spend in the best way. You don’t have to entertain their whims.” He reached out to grab Rien’s hand, but the boy flinched from his touch. Rien mockingly replied, “Oh really? And how would you want me to spend my time? With you?” 

Sensing a shift in temper from Deces, Ruine dragged Rien away to school.

But as he walked with the two clingy children, holding each by the hand, Rien did admit that things were getting out of hand. He never got any time to himself anymore...it would be nearly impossible to take time to write his new character. 

Ruine and Faux were too mischievous, and intelligent as they were, no middle schoolers liked being shown up by 8 year olds. Things we getting much much worse now. He hated that the rumors were getting to him so deeply, but the wary stares he was getting felt hateful. 

“Did you hear what even Rupert, school shooter said about him? That he's a monster!”

“Ugh...I always found his stares unnerving, but now with those two little kids following him, it’s just disturbing!.”

“Uh oh, the creepy trio is coming.”

All the students were spooked because of the school shooting, and only half of the student body returned the first week. But by the second week of the return, less than half started coming. Oddly enough, the loudmouth rumor spreaders started getting injured. 5 teachers were quitting, and parents were sending in complaints. Students whispered of Rupert haunting the school as revenge. It didn’t help that his family found him dead in his jail cell, brutally murdered, disfigured into something so disgustingly inhumane. 

But some students also targeted the “creepy trio”, considering that all those injured were kids spreading vicious rumors about Rien and his supposedly genius cousins.

Things went for the extreme when Ruine and Faux were sent to the principal's office. One student swore that she saw the two playing with a mangled dead squirrel. In the moment of separation from the two, Rien was left vunerable to the scrunity of his classmates alone. Sure he wanted time to himself, but not in a place of torment...

While heading towards the gym,a friend of Timmy's(the first victim to die in the massacre), driven by grief approached Rien near the locker room. 

“Weren’t you friend’s with Rupert?! I saw you talking with him one time in the lunchroom, don’t you say any bullsh*t!”

“Y-yes, I did, but…”

A sharp painful shock pierced Rien’s as he was punched repeatedly in the stomach. The taller, intimidating boy spoke hastily, irrational. 

“Even the school’s psychopath, your supposed friend called you a monster, so what does that make you?! A f*cking messed up sh*t. YOU killed him! He was my best friend, I bet you manipulated that b*tch to do it!”

Rien felt anger for being blamed for something he was innocent of. He spit out blood at his torturer’s face, “Yeah what about you?! Huh!? Rupert was messed up, but so was Timmy! We all knew behind his happy facade he was a sadist who took pleasure from ruining people’s lives.”

Timmy’s friend’s face blew up to maximum proportions, face red with veins popping from his skull. He did a number on Rien so hard, that several students heard the ruckus and stopped the relentless bruising. 

When Ruine and Faux returned, they were not amused. 

As they saw their creator on the floor, burned out and crying, pleading them not to tell Deces, they stood in silence with an unreadable expression on their face. 

After that moment of sheer silence, they carried Rien to the nurse, not letting anyone touch him, showing unhuman strength. Laying him unto the bed, they pressed him with kisses, as finally their sharp faces broke in tears, He was quickly patched up after the nurse who was threatened with words she never expected to hear from children.  
With Rien blanking out, Ruine made a call to a certain man who was unaware that for the next couple hours he would tear apart everything he laid eyes on. 

As the two children reluctantly left Rien’s side, they were encouraged that Deces would drive like a maniac to get here.

They were on a hunt.

Not according to their plans did they expect the first person Rien would lay his eyes on was the store clerk from the mall.

Weakly, he whispered, “Who? Aren’t you that girl from before? Where’s Ruine and Faux?”

She put a finger to his lips, and hushedly answered, “Be quiet, we must be cautious. The maniacs you've created are dangerous.”

 

His eyes when as wide as saucers, “What, how did you know?!”

She covered his mouth, “Be quiet...first I must apologize. The boy that beat you up was my younger brother. This may be wrong of me to say, but he was wasn't always bad.Even with Timmy’s bullying, Roger had always stopped Timmy before anything real bad happen. It's just that the massacre has gotten into his head...and everything's gone ..wrong...sh*t I’m babbling too much. First things first, we have to get the hell out of here.”

Rien looked at her suspiciously while shaking his head no.

Her eyes were shiny and bloodshot, “Listen to me, at this rate you’ll get killed by this fantasy family you’ve created!"

“Tell me the reason why you know, and I might follow you...might.”

She sighed, running her hands over her head, “Ok fine. Don’t freak out? Your brother sent me here.”

“I don’t have a brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this chapter seems brash, but the next update will explain.


	9. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rien is filled with mixed emotions. Is his family worth staying?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt inspiration in writing this chapter, so it's a bit longer than the usual.

"Ughh, I don’t have time to explain everything, we have to get out of here!” 

Suddenly, loud noises erupted from outside with screeching, yelling, and honking. The store clerk glanced outside the window, and paled at the sight, blood drained from her face. 

“Sh*t, he’s here already. Your brother’s not going to be happy about this. For now, I’ll somehow get in contact with you.”

“Wait, what’s your name, and how can I believe any word that you’ve said?”

Scowling, she frustratingly yelled, “I may not have any proof right now, but I will when I return to get you.Try not to upset your “family” and don’t trust them!”

She lithely jumped out of the window at the same time loud stumps could be heard from the hallway.

“Your name!”

“It’s Kara!”

As soon as she left Rien’s sight, the door opened with a furious Deces. The older man quickly held onto the boy for dear life, lifting him up to examine his wounds. Rien could feel the man’s body vibrating with rage, and felt his heart speed up. He was wary of Deces more than ever, but why did his body fill up with such warm at his touch?

His face heated up more when the principal opened the door to witness their private moment. 

The intruder shifted uncomfortably for a few heartbeats, but his news was too important to question anything. 

“Mr.Clairent, I’m terrible sorry for what your fellow classmate, Roger had done, he is getting an immediate suspension. Your cousins have explained the whole situation, and we will remedy any issues." With an icy glare from Deces, the principal shut up and gulped. 

“Hello, I am Mr.Yancy, the principal. You must be Rien’s father, the other Mr.Clairent. You are quite youthful for a father....” Getting the silent treatment, Mr.Yancy awkwardly continued.

“Uhh well on to business, I will arrange for a meeting with Mr.Roger’s parents so you may receive deserving compensation.”

“That will not be necessary. I would like Rien and his cousins to have their admission withdrawn from this school without delay.”

“Ah, s-sir-ir, could we discuss this matter further? There is only a few months left of school. I’m sure for Ruine and Faux it would be ok, but Rien might have a harder time...for his sake...rethink this matter...”

But Deces charismatic presence would not be ignored.  
“Are you saying, that an incompetent fool who has failed to protect Rien, knows what’s better for him than me?”

“T-that’s not w-w-”

The argument ended, with Deces’ fist crashing down against a table, breaking it in half. Lifting up Rien, Deces stormed out, not even caring if anyone saw him peck a quick kiss on Rien’s cheek. 

“My dear, sorry for the rough treatment. I just can’t stand for you to stay in this gloomy place any longer.”

The two little ones meet up with them in teeth grinning smiles. A crowd of students hovered around them, all malice gone, replaced with adoration. The ahhed and oohed over the cute pair who glowed in their praises. 

With Deces, the sun god come to life, girls flocked over to him as well. Rien felt shy, and pushed the older man away from him, landing on the floor. It was his classmate Heather and her friends who surprisingly helped him up. 

Twirling her chin length, bleached hair, she spoke sympathetically, “I’m sooo sorry for everything that happened to you. Like your super sweet cousins were just telling us all this crap that happened. You have our respect. If you need anyone to talk too, you can always come to me.”

She took out her sparkly, well manicured hand and Rien shook it, blushing a little from his clammy ones.. One of the other girls, poked his cheek and exclaimed, “Ah your so cute! I don’t even know why we thought you were so cree-”

Heather interrupted, rolling her eyes, “Shut up Sally!”

The girl shut her mouth, sheepishly. Rien was thankful for Heather’s interjection, he could see the tense smile Deces was working on his face. The man did not like it when other’s touched Rien.

“Thanks for your offer, but unfortunately Rien will not be returning back to school”, Deces said with his face regretfully, but hidingly gleeful.”

Heather looked at the older man as if he was a hot piece of meat, slabbed right in the middle of a plate, ripe for taking. 

“You must be Rien’s very handsome brother! Oh please, don’t make him quit, we’ve just been acquainted!”

Rien felt grumpy with her words and spoke out, “No! He’s not my brother, he- he’s min- he’s my father, happily married to his wife.”  
The girls all around grew gloomy and started to walk away. Before leaving, Heather gave a light squeeze to Rien’s arm, and said gently, “Don’t give up so quick alright?” The family was soon left alone in the hallway.

“Hehe, whose the wife you were talking about Rien?”, Deces chuckled, feeling pretty good about himself. 

Rien’s turned away and started walking towards the parking lot, “Let’s just go home…”

They boy didn’t even comment on the messy car crash scene outside or the heavily broken Lamborghini. 

With Ruine’s persuasive skills, she convinced Deces to allow them to continue school, and for the next couple of days, Rien’s life started to feel like a hazy dream. All of his classmates started talking with him, even Roger and Timmy’s gang left him alone. He didn’t feel as upset with Deces anymore either, the man’s been treating him so gently lately. He was starting to doubt Kara’s validity. But with the haunting doubts still lingering in the back of his mind, he joined the book club. In the club, nobody bothered him as he immersed himself in the creation of his next great work. Luckily his family of psychopaths enjoyed other “fine arts” to distract themselves.

It was almost mind control the way Faux twisted people to do his bidding. He made it look like he was doing them a favor. Meanwhile, Rien tries his best to avoid going to Ruine’s room. He’d gone inside there by accident, and still had nightmares about it. Yet even with their creepiness, he still found his family, all the more charming and dear.

One night, Rien woke up from sleep by hushed voices from downstairs. Just listening to the familiar, warm voices made Rien feel cozy inside. He made a little laugh just remembering how this morning, Deces was so persistent in making him tie his tie. It didn’t even matter to the man that it was horrible deformed. Thinking back on all these fond memories, Rien was suddenly shocked with a revelation. He couldn’t bear to leave them. Faults and all, it didn’t matter, he was falling in love with his family. 

He was committed to this idea, and decided to stick with it through and through. He would go straight downstairs and tell them everything Kara had said. He’d stop making his new character, and enjoy the life he had now with his precious ones.

As he stepped down the steps, Rien opened his mouth to speak, only to shut it when he heard an odd comment Faux had made.

“Ewww, Ruine you didn’t dig deep enough! The smell of decaying bodies has been wafting up ever since that recent rainstorm.”

“Shut it, I tried my best, Rien was going to wake up soon that day, and we can’t have him waking up to see us digging his parents’ alive. Besides human senses are way more duller than ours.”

“Relax children, we’ll find a day to rebury those revolting humans. It’s strange how such ugly creatures could create such a perfect being such as Rien.” Deces quietly remarked.

Everyone nodded in agreement before Faux interjected again, “Hey, so any luck finding that Roger boy?”

Deces shook his head no, “Apparently the Milestones’ have filed a claim that both Roger and his sister ran off.”

Ruine replied, “Well isn’t that a good thing? Now we can kill him without the police bugging us.”

“I wish....I’ve had no luck tracking down his scent oddly enough.”

Rien rushed faintly upstairs, avoiding their new conversation flow to torturing humans. 

The consequences of all the sins that they’ve created rushed upon him so hatefully. It reminded him of his nonchalance towards Rupert. The consequences of not being outcasted anymore, made him feel more human and vulnerable. Less bitter and angry at the world. His once ghastly chalky skin was now a more healthy vibrant tone. His once shadowy dark eyes, gave out, and were replaced with a more refreshing, hopeful look. His once broken soul was gone, his current one swirling like the joy of a newborn.

His parent’s were dead. Even if they were selfish adults, they usually called once in awhile. Now he will never get to hear his mother’s nagging voice, uncaring as it may have been. He had the strangest feeling that when he was a little boy, they were much kinder than he remembered. Perhaps all his bitterness had drowned out any affectionate act ever given to him. 

As he laid in bed, he heard Deces come up, pulling the blankets open, and wrapping Rien up in a scoop with a content sigh. The embarrassing whispers that the older man spilled out in an a loving way to the boy’s ears, made Rien feel a deep painful sorrow. His chest hurt. He knew that their relationship was unhealthy, but it felt so nice to be loved. So deeply. So…s...

He woke up to find the bed empty, with a note:

“You looked so tired this morning. Thought you needed rest. Ruine and Faux are at the school, I’ll be at work for only a couple hours to return quickly to your side. I want to spend the day together, just the two of us. Don’t leave the house. Love, Deces.”

Rien stared at that sheet of paper for a while, rereading it over and over by heart. Remembering every curve of line that swept gently across the page. After what seemed like an eternal stare in the empty room where fractured lights streamed through the window, Rien finally moved.

He flew downstairs in a hurry, faster than when he ran the mile for school. Ignored the hurt from when he tripped and the blood pouring from the scrape, Rien grabbed the manuscript. Over the past few days, he had been unsuccessful in giving life to his new character. Nothing he attempted worked. And with an hour passed of trying he was still unsuccessful. 

Rien started to panic, Deces would be back in less than an hour. In his frustration, he bleed out even more from not taking care of his knees. Blood splattered onto the pages, and he smacked himself mentally for his carelessness. Recklessly swiping the blood off, he only made it worse, smuggling the lines even further. 

From his lack of blood, his anemia and stress over came him, and Rien passed out.

 

Deces’ voice echoed from the distance, with sounds of frantic worry in the background. As his vision aligned, Rien realized he was laying on his parent’s bed. His heart pounded so loudly it hurt, Deces knew. He probably saw the manuscript and read what Rien was trying to create, and now he will be punished for it. 

“Don’t be mad, please...I’m sorry…”

“Of course I’m furious! Someone broke in the house, and hurt you like this! I will bring them to hell. I hate this...that I failed in protecting you every time you are alone. This time I swear you will never leave my sight.”

Rien in his confusion, swerved up, ignoring Deces grasping hands to steady him. As he walked downstairs, he grew anxious. His fears confirmed.The manuscript was gone, the windows broken. His only hope to escape was lost...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half of this story is just Rien being unconscious...


	10. The Fourth One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is another enemy out there for Deces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter. I think I went a little overboard with the sexual content. It was an overload of nosebleeds. I hope you enjoy.

Peering out from the scene, she felt angry looking at their embrace. The man’s filthy hands, drawn from the blood of innocents, were touching the pure, trembling figure. Unfortunately, she could not make an appearance just yet, the man was too powerful and obsessed, and she was treading on dangerous waters. 

From the corner of her eye, down below the tree, she saw a younger girl staring at the scene intensely. Jumping down lightly like a cat, she quickly caught the intruder’s throat and hissed, “Who are you working for!?” The intruder was undeterred by her threatening nature, and pushed her away with a kick. They began to exchange blows before they both said at the same time, “Are you working with Deces?” Shocked at each other’s words, they had a stare down, finally responding by shaking their heads slowly.. The younger girl glanced at the house and whispered, “We have to leave...Deces has started to notice our presence.” The older shook her head, “Why should I trust you?” 

“Maybe you shouldn’t, but if you are here to protect Rien, then I’ll trust you.”

At the younger female’s response, the other started to cry, “Wahhhhh, I just wanna protect him from that monster…..sniff…”

Surprised at her response she quickly lead the older woman who was bawling her eyes out, to a cafe. 

For about ten minutes the woman continuously cried, complaining about how her beautiful little boy Rien was in the terrible clutches of a villain, and how she just wants him to be happy. 

When she finally calmed down, the other ordered her some tea, and finally got a few words in, “So who exactly are you? I’ve been personally sent by Rien’s brother to take him away, but...I never knew there was someone else after him.”

The other explained, “I’m the fourth one...his newest creation, Lumiere, Lulu for short. When I was born, it was so frustrating, Rien was on the floor bleeding and passed out, and that monster was coming...I didn’t know what to do so I had to abandon him...my precious boy.”

The younger girl examined the newest creation and could tell indeed that she couldn’t possibly be human. Even when crying, her eyes weren’t rimmed red, but looked like dewey sapphires. Her mannerism was impeccable and she was incredibly strong, plus she attracted the gaze of every male in the cafe. 

“So why did Rien decide to create you? I warned him to be careful especially with the way the first three came out…”

The woman looked at her accusingly, “Are you saying Rien’s judgement is at fault here? He put love into every word to make me...I was suppose to help him leave...Anyways, how can I trust that his brother and you have Rien’s best interest in mind?”

“We won’t harm him I swear!”, she put her arms up in sheer honesty, but at Lulu’s glare she sighed, “Perhaps we went of in the wrong start, Lulu. Let me start over, my name is Kara, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

The older reluctantly shook her hand, and spoke firmly, “Will you help me get him away?” 

Meanwhile, at a latter time, Faux and Rien had just arrived home to see Deces acting maniacally. He was nailing up all the windows with boards, putting 4 different locks on every door. They entered Rien’s new room, where he was laying down on a bed expressionless. They felt upset at seeing him locked up in a cage, but did not say anything with Deces looking at them with insane gleam in his eye.

Faux finally asked, “Um, Deces why are you locking Rien up?” The man smiled and ruffled his hair, “Well you see, some very very bad person broke into the house and hurt him...and we can’t have that happen again right?”  
The two children thought his methods were a bit extreme, but Ruine decided to go along with it when she replied, “Oh well, school was getting a little boring anyways. Now that everyone treats us so kindly, they seem sort of pathetic.” 

The man replied, “Still, I don’t Rien to be unhappy, I think I’ll have a little chat with the principal first…watch Rien and make sure nothing happens.” The two kids responded, “Yesh sirrrrrr~.” 

The two played with the listless Rien who barely moved an inch. Their foreheads creased in worry for their creator. Meanwhile, Deces was off blackmailing.

“Principal Yancy, I suppose you don’t want people to know that you, a married man, are visiting call girls? I’m certain you would lose your job...”

“How the hell do you know that!?”

“I”m the CEO of the uprising homeland security, across the nation, every one is installing my cameras. But what people don’t know is that their camera images get sent to me...my eyes are everywhere M-R. Yancy.”

“YOU freak, that’s illegal, and bullsh!t, you have no proof at all.”

“Sigh...I didn’t want it to come to this, but I hope you don’t mind this video of a sex tape? You star in it as the main character.”

“Stop!!! What is it that you want?!”

“You must ensure that Rien graduates even if he doesn’t attend school...and if I see you do otherwise or hinder my family in anyway...you will be ruined.”

The principal grumbled, disheveled with disbelief. He shook Deces’ hand in agreement. 

Just at that moment Deces received a call, from Mr.Sheen, his secretary.

“I have great news, Mr.Clairent! A billionaire corporation has signed a deal with us to mass produce our items and let them sell it at their stores! It’s not official yet, the CEO would like to meet you in an hour.”

Deces thanked Mr.Sheen for the news, and hung up. Smiling at the dazed Principal Yancy, he bid him farewell. 

And an hour later, with his charms and wiles, he sealed the deal with a most advantageous contract.

Arriving at home late, the two kids were in a pickle. The kitchen was a complete mess of burnt crisped steaks and soup and salad spilled all over the floor. 

Faux cried out, “I’ve been cutting these potatoes into rectangles, but why don’t they taste like fries?”

Meanwhile, Ruine started a fire, and Deces swore as he took out the fire hydrant and took it out.

“Where is Rien?!”

Ruine glared, “He isn’t feeling well, so we decided to take responsibility, since SOMEONE decided to take off for HOURS.”

Concerned, Deces quickly dismissed them, “Clean this up, no dinner tonight for you two.” The man rushed up the stairs, blazed with anxiety.

Faux called after him angrily, but Ruine shushed him, “It’s fine Faux, let me call for some food.”

The little boy stubbornly said, with a dark facade, “But Rien….said he wanted home made food...just like how his… “mother used to make it.”’

Ruine grew gloomy too, “I don’t think Deces would want us to interrupt their time together.”

Upstairs, Deces found Rien with a wet towelette on his forehead, and wrapped up tightly in his blankets. 

Feeling his skin, it burned with head, and exhaustion shined in every crease of his body. 

Calling out in a soft, gentle voice, “My sweet boy, are you alright”, said Deces.

Rien opened his eyes dimly, “D-Deces, I-I’m s-soo coldddd. I think I’m going t-to d-d-die…”

Deces grabbed his shoulders feverishly, “You will never die! As long as I am here, I will even kill death itself, so that you may stay eternally mine forever.”

The tired boy smiled weakly, amused at Deces’ antics. “P-please, h-hold my hand?”

But Deces did more than that as he reached into the blankets and wrapped the boy in his safe loving arms. He took off both of their clothes, so that his direct body heat could warm the younger. 

Rien found Deces’ touch to be comforting. He could feel the huge man’s chest and solid muscles surrounding him, but unlike their previous sexual encounter...this affair felt much more pure. 

The boy could feeling Deces' untainted desire to protect and love him with all his heart and soul. He was shocked to find the man trembling with the worry that he might get pushed away and rejected. 

Kissing him lightly on the lips, Rien smiled and whispered, “Good night.” Enveloped in this wonderful feeling, they both feel asleep.

\----  
Waking up, Rien found Deces staring down lovingly into his eyes. He grew red, remembering how the man’s naked body was enraptured around him. His thigh brushed against Deces’ privates, making the boy’s hairs go up. 

Trying to get off the bed, Deces playfully pulled him back in, nipping Rien’s ear seductively. 

The boy moaned, but quickly covered his mouth in embarrassment. The man caressed his body, and spoke, “Your fevers already gone. But it seems you're still a bit...red…”

The man moved back immediately under the blankets, feeling a sharp need in his lower regions. He did not want to scare the boy off with the size of his erection. 

Rien chilled at the sudden loss of heat wafting from the other’s body. Feeling a bit empty inside,he moved closer into Deces’ body. 

Shyly and unsurely, he trembles out his words, “I, I wouldn’t mind...if you…touched me like we did that other night...I think...I think that I might...l-like you. “

The older man growled in a hungry rumble, as he quickly pushed down the boy again, feeling his boy light on fire with a passion. 

As Rien started into his lust-filled eyes, he felt oddly flattered by seeing the love and full-blown desire. No one had ever shown such strong, powerful emotions towards him like Deces had. Positive feelings...that is.

Touching the older man’s silky hair with admiration of his beauty, Rien kissed him feathery light on the lips, leading the man to fly in a fury. Grabbing every bit of skin from Rien that he could, he bite and sucked every bit of his lips. 

The younger was taken by surprise by the wild entanglement of their tongues, feeling a deep heat pool below his belly, as their salivas mixed together. 

While bashful at the gasps and whimpers he unwittingly gave out, Rien trembled and shocked both of them when he slurred in ecstacy, “M-more!”

Burning with desire, he passionately connected their hips together, rolling his body up so that their erections could touch. 

Deces was blinded by the overwhelming touch, and pushed the boy’s legs apart, leaving hard bruises on Rien’s inner thigh. 

Rien cried out, as the older exposed his privates in such a manner. But the pleasurable sensations stopped him from much protest, as Deces rubbed their dicks together with great friction, touching them in an almost painful pace. Rien started to move along to the rhythm, feeling a great heat surge up, filled with thoughts of “more, more, more.”

They both groaned, as they climaxed, leaving a hot sticky mess every. 

Deces gulped staring at Rien’s body. The cute boy’s body was covered with love bites and their sweat and cum gleaned all over his body. He felt his heat sprouting up again, feeling possessive now that Rien’s body was marked with reminders of their special time. 

The man would only be satisfied, when the boy’s body was completely his. If he could not connect their souls, that would be the next best to feel each other deeply. Seeing Rien huffing tiredly, with warm breathes, he smirked, “Exhausted already? I won’t stop till I eat you from head to toe.” 

Before the boy complained, he bit his nipple, tweaking them lightly, saying “so pink, so cute”, as the younger gasped with the mixture of plan and pleasure. 

Using the wet smoothness from their foreplay, Deces swooped in to prepare him. Rien cringed in pain, when the first finger poked him. “H-hurts, Deces, please no.”

He shushed the boy, “shhh, I promise I will make you feel good.” He made the boy feel heated again, as they kissed, and the boy felt a blinding sensation, when the man moved his fingers in and out. The stretch burned, as the thick, unfamiliar fingers invaded his hole, moving in a rushed neediness. Rien felt so sensitive and vulnerable, as the wet, squishy sounds coming from the man’s tryst to open him up caused him to moan out as he came a second time. 

They both gasped at the same time, and Deces spoke with joy, “I want to fill you deeply, take you as mine. I’ve never been so happy in my whole life, I will cherish you for the rest of it. I love you.”

The man repeated the last three words over and over again, with fervent excitement, as he plunged himself to connect with his loved one at last. The slickness of the opening was not enough, and Rien screamed in pain thinking, ‘How could Deces be so large?!”

The hot sweltering object, kept pushing in for access, and the precum dripping made it possible to move up more.

As Rien begin to tear, with drops threatening to spill, Deces apologized and moved as slowly and gently as he could. It was difficult with the need to pound in him like a beast, made it hard to keep in control. The overwhelming warm of Rien’s inside was driving him crazy. 

Pumping up Rien, the pleasure resurfaced, turning the boy into a moaning mess, when he finally reached to the hilt, Deces kissed off the tears from his beloved’s face, as he moved painfully slow. 

They both cried out in the sheer madness, as they felt a great burning want to feel everything. The slowness, was replaced by the deep wish of both to feel the friction and heat from each other. They began to move faster and faster, practically screaming out grunts and sighs, wanting to feel deeper and deeper.

All Rien could do was grab desperately onto Deces, as the man’s sheer movement was too fast. Even though the boy moved, to get more of the feverish connection, his beat could only follow after the maddening pounce of the older’s lovemaking. 

Deces held Rien even more tighter, wanting to feel everything, loving every minute of the boy’s gasps, cries, and desires. 

He wanted his loved one to feel every bit as good, and tried to follow all the requests that Rien’s body asked for.

They continued for hours and hours interrupted. Although, Rien was weak from the sex and pleasure. But Deces continued for more. He never let go of the boy’s body, making sure that they stayed touched. 

Rien pleaded, but Deces was insatiable, never getting enough. He would lift and carry Rien to different parts of the room, trying out other delightful positions to have sex in. After what seemed to be a million rounds, they finally stopped. Spent to the bone. Rien turned away, pouting at Deces’ need for excessive attention and fulfilled desires. 

“This was my first time you know...you could have at least restrained yourself.”

Deces grabbed a hold of him, feeling panic and dread at even a moment's separation.

“So sorry, my dear, I acted like a wild beast in heat. I couldn’t stop myself from just taking more and more.”

Rien grew in dread too, feeling the aftereffects of their extreme love making. He felt the pain in his arse, and...regret as well, for giving himself up so easily at his age. 

Earlier, it seemed like he was just admitting that he liked Deces, and they already moved on quickly...so fast, he was no longer a virgin. 

Although he had been feeling ok with giving in to Deces, now seeing the man’s crazy obsession, cooled the blinding, wild emotions from earlier. 

In a cold, drawn out voice, he walked to the bathroom, “I...need to clean myself a little.”

After wobbling and feeling like there was still something in him, Deces noticed and lifted him up, carrying him to the bathtub. Rien felt a wetness drip out, with semen and a little blood. 

Arguing at Deces to leave, the boy finally relented against the stubborn man, and did not enjoy the the happy gaze Deces gave him as Rien cleaned himself. 

Wanting to clean his inside, he gave out an accidental moan, feeling a slight heat from the rubbed raw inner hole. He saw Deces gain another arousal from that and move towards him.

Rien rolled his eyes and pushed him away, “Haven’t you had enough already? We’ve done more in one night, than I think my parent’s had in their lifespan.”

Deces frowned at the mention of the former “family”. “Ah of course, you need to be well rested, I just wanted to personally clean you myself.”

Ignoring the boy’s weak pushes and prys he entered the bath, pushing the Rien into his lap. 

The boy felt the arousal touch his arse, and shifted uncomfortably onto a thigh. The man carefully cleaned out every spot in Rien’s body. Almost too sexually for Rien’s liking. But the older man did not care, he derived much jubilance from washing him, happy that they were acting like real lovers would. 

Rien could only feel a coldness and cruelness for Deces. Disappointed that he had acted crazy and acting like an animal in heat, doing it for a long time, fervently nonstop. It had felt so good, so-.

He felt Deces try to slip inside him again, and grew frustrated, moving out from the tub and drying himself in a huffy manner. 

Downstairs, fully dressed, he paled seeing all the paintings and vases dropped to the floor like an earthquake destroyed. But he knew that this was from the strong, wild sex they had. They had been moving so much, doing it on the bed...the dresser….and apparently causing the whole house to break down. 

He found Faux and Ruine, setting out some food that they had bought apparently. Giving sneaky, bashful glances at him...looking at him with great embarrassment. 

Dear lord, they knew. They definitely knew, considering all the loud noises they were making. Oh, Rien only hoped to death that they didn’t hear his moans. 

With Deces in such a good mood though, the two children felt incredibly upset. How could the man give in to his desires, and take Rien when he is still so young? 

The grown man, hummed cheerfully, remarking, “How blessed I am, to have such a beautiful family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you don't mind that I repeated a lot of adjectives. I sorta need to extend my vocabulary more~


	11. Lost Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lulu make plans.

Charlie Sheen watched his boss dreamily...the man was in an awfully good mood. He was humming and had a hop to each of his step.

“My dear man, I want a gift for my lover. Recently, they’ve been abstaining for me, do you have any suggestions?”

Secretary Sheen gave a sharp intake of breath, trying not to feel the jealousy twisting inside him.

“Mr.Clairent, it seems that you have a lot of marital problems with your wife. Surely you could find someone else better, if you don’t mind me suggesting.”

The cheerful, loving mood was sucked up into a vortex and left as if it was never there.

“Charlie, Charlie, Charlie, you must know I can’t do that. That person has taken my heart. I would rather destroy everything then be separated.” The man’s displeasure, drove Sheen to suicidal thoughts. HE would rather die, than live knowing that he had lost the favor of Mr.Clairent. All the money and power in the world, he didn’t need it, all he wanted was to see his god rise up the top in full glory.

“Forgive me for my invasive intrusion.”

Deces smiled at the man was drenched in perspiration, wiping his forehead and glasses cleaned with nervousness.

“You’ve been a very good secretary, Mr.Sheen, but remember your place.”

“Y-yes sir.”

 

“What is this stuff! It’s so good!”

“”Huh, I guess you have no knowledge about food. It’s Cotton Candy.”

She pouted in embarrassment, “Rien was just in a rush to write me, besides, it’s fun to experience things on my own! It’s so soft and fluffy...just like how I feel inside when I see him.”

Kara rolled her eyes, ‘goodness, it’s like having to take care of a lovestruck supermodel.’ It was awkward being dragged around by a grown up woman who acted excited like a 5 year old. 

The teenager grew impatient, “We should hurry, Roger and Esprit are waiting to meet you.”

The woman mimicked her irritation, “We should hurry and rescue Rien. No time to meet these friends of yours.” 

“Hey, I brought you to this carnival because you wanted real life experiences, so you should at least listen to what I say.”

“But it’s not really what I wanted per say...I wanted Rien and me to be together having fun like this.”

After bickering for a couple minutes, two guys approached them, acting derogatory to the ladies.. Even the wild gleam in these women's eyes did not deter these desperate boys. 

Kara yelled, “Can’t you see we are arguing here, mind your own damn business.”

One boy said defensively, “Oi you ugly b!tch, no one likes you, we were after your hot friend.”  
The other male nodded vehemently in agreement.

Lulu was made in a way that she had an incredible strong sense of righteousness so she retorted, “Back off, a girl of her level wouldn’t even consider guys that look like they just ran through the garbage and thought, “Oh gee, this f#@king banana peel makes me look attractive.” Disgusting sewer rats, get out of my sight.”

The two boys were red with anger at this point with plans to retaliate, but after one glance at Lulu’s extremely toned, hard muscles, they backed down. 

Kara sighed, “Ok let’s make a deal, if you come with me now to meet my friends, then within the next two days we will rescue Rien.” Lulu reluctantly agreed, but knew that perhaps she would need some help to get what needed to be done. 

 

Deces was disorientated that Rien would refuse to see him. It had been about 3 days since they last did it, and the boy seemed upset. It angered him that the boy allowed Faux and Ruine to visit. Coming down the stairs, Ruine looked at him with distress. Ignoring her expression, the man questioned her, “Can I see him now?”

“I know what you did to Rien.”  
Deces worried facade changed to a harsh glare, “Whatever do you mean, little girl?”

“You expected from that one night of consensual love making, that Rien would fall in love with? Not with you deceiving him. You gave him an aphrodisiac while he was sleeping!”

“You have no proof of that.”

“The aftereffects of giving him something so strong is showing now.”

“I was just helping him realize his feelings for me, give him that extra push!”

“If he really loved you, he would want to be with you, but he doesn’t ok! You broke him before he was ready to do it. I think underneath he knew that he only gave in because of a desire that was not his. Plus at his young age, by giving him that medicine you made him unnecessarily sick.”

Deces slammed the wall, bringing a deep dent into it, silencing the girl. 

“You think I don’t regret that I made him sick? That it wasn’t because he loved me that we did it? I don’t even care anymore about consent. As long as I can make him mine, it doesn’t matter.”

She panicked at his manner, and ran upstairs, but he grabbed her arm and told her, “If you tell him the truth, then he will never want to be with any of us. So you be quiet about this and be a good little daughter.”

“You messed up Deces. If you had just waited, I feel that he would have come to love you the same way. What’s wrong with waiting for a few years? Because of this, you lost him forever.”

 

She walked away from him, knowing that the man was in pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a short chapter, but the next one will be longer. Thank you!


End file.
